


Loss of Control

by GreenCat42



Series: Kolivance Event [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, M/M, One Shot, Protective Kolivan, ficlette, kolivan ends up going a bit berserk, kolivangst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 18:50:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15712992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenCat42/pseuds/GreenCat42
Summary: Kolivan and Lance are paired together to help rescue prisoners on a Galra occupied planet, but things don't go as well as planned.





	Loss of Control

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the Kolivance Event, Day 1.

This is for the [Kolivance Event](https://kolivance.tumblr.com/post/175090778934/dancing-across-universes-event-2018) Day 1. 

* * *

            The Galra Captain grinned showing off sharp teeth. “The famed Red Paladin, I’ve heard about you, and what do we have here? Kolivan, leader of the Blade. I did get lucky,” he said.

            Glowing purple lines crossed his face, eyes bright with madness. “Lance keep behind me,” Kolivan rumbled.

            “No, we’re here to fight together.”

            The sniper rifle flared, turning into a broadsword; one that Kolivan had only seen on hologram screens. “Is that?”

            “Altean broadsword, yeah,” Lance said grinning. “Let’s take him down and free the prisoners.”

            Kolivan unsheathed his blade, glowing purple illuminating the dim room. “Together.”

            The Galran drew out a large battle ax, dragging its edge across the floor and attacked.

            He was fast, moving quicker than his size should allow. Lance fought back, using his flexibility to slash at the enemy. Kolivan was in awe of him, his heart flipping when he held his own against the Galra.

            There was a tiny opening, and Kolivan shifted his stance, stabbing straight through, blood dripping down his sword. The Galra Captain growled gripping Kolivan’s sword and flinging him back against one of the pillars. “Kolivan!” Lance called out.

            Only his training kept his sword in his grip, gasping as his breath was knocked momentarily from his lungs. Anger filled Lance’s eyes from behind his helmet and his movements quickened. The sword held with deadly precision took the captain off guard.

            It only took a few moments for Kolivan to recover and jump back in the fray. Blood sluggishly dripped down the Galran’s side, but it didn’t seem to hinder his movements. The battle ax cut towards Lance, grinding against his blue shield. “You are better than I thought Red Paladin.”

            As the fight went on, sweat began to bead on his head, dripping down to mat his fur. Lance’s movements were slowing, his hits less aggressive. The Captain was slowing as well, his bulk unable to keep up with his speed. Kolivan saw the gap in Lance’s defenses and struggled to block the claws that swept in and dug into the paladin’s side. Lance’s scream echoed over the room, bright red blood staining the sharp claws of the Galra Captain.

            The black under armor was strong, but Kolivan had a feeling the captain had been magically induced with quintencence. “Lance,” Kolivan said rushing over to the paladin’s side.

            Pain made his tanned skin pale, trembling fingers clutching at the blood dripping down his side. “I’m-I’m fine,” Lance said.

            Anger rushed through Kolivan’s system, unbridled and furious. Kolivan had tried to stamp down his budding feelings for Lance, they were in a war after all, but something snapped when he saw Lance stumble, his grip weak on his sword.

            Turning, he let go of Lance, letting his fury wash over him. The copper taste of blood filled his mouth as his canines lengthened past his lips, gloves ripping as his claws extended. _‘Mate is hurt,’_ he thought dropping the sword.

            “What-what?” the captain said.

            Kolivan roared, his fur bristling and he flexed his hands claws clicking together. “I’m going to rip you apart for hurting him,” he said, his voice a low rumble.

            The captain swallowed hard, fear flickering in his eyes.

            Kolivan leapt at him, he didn’t have a chance.

+++

            Pain, fire burned down Lance’s side. His vision swam, black edges making it hard to focus. Kolivan had left him to lean on his sword, then collapse to his knees. Blood covered his armor and stained his black gloves as he tried to hold back the blood. Then he heard an ear rattling roar, almost as deep and loud as Red. Wincing, he tried to focus on Kolivan, but it was hard.

            Gasping, Lance hoped he wasn’t going to die. He had to tell Kolivan his feelings, how he felt about him. Hunk had begged him to tell the leader of the Blade, that he deserved to know how Lance felt.

            There seemed to be screaming, Lance wasn’t sure if it was his own or someone else’s. Then footsteps and a slightly blurry figure leaned down. “K-Kolivan?” Lance asked.

            His eyes glowed, fur bristled like an angry cat. Sharp teeth curved past his lips, and when he reached out to Lance his long curved claws were drenched in blood. “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry,” he said his voice deeper than normal.

            Closing his eyes, Kolivan seemed to shrink back into himself. Lance tried to reach out to him, cupping his face. Kolivan jolted, eyes snapping back open, the glow fading. “Hey, did you get him?”

            An angry glitter flashed in his golden eyes and he nodded. “Good, we should get me back to the castle, I think I might need a pod.”

            Kolivan swept him up in his arms, making sure to grab his bayard. “Kolivan!” Lance squeaked, but pain washed over his side.

            “We’re getting out of here.”

            Lance’s heart flipped uncomfortably in his chest. Kolivan held him carefully, but his claws began to retract as well as his canines. If Kolivan’s face didn’t keep fading in and out, he’d ask about the changes. Was that normal for Galra? Lance wasn’t sure. “Stay with me Starlight. We’re almost there,” Kolivan said his voice a deep rumble.

            “What happened!” Allura’s voice called out.

            “Galra attack. He needs a pod.”

            “The rest of the team is still out there,” Coran said.

            “After he’s in a pod, I’ll inform them,” Kolivan said.

            “Are you alright?” Allura asked worry in her voice.

            “Not my blood.”

            The two Alteans hurried down a corridor, Kolivan following behind them. Lance closed his eyes, the bright castle interior making his vision blur. “You shouldn’t have to spend too long in the pod. Be right as rain in three twitches of a volgons tail,” Coran said.

            He was saying something else, but the warmth of Kolivan wrapped around him was lulling him to sleep, letting the darkness take him.

+++

            Kolivan watched Lance being placed into the pod, fog filled the pod, a hissing noise making him wince. When the fog cleared, Lance was dressed in a grey and white suit. There was a flutter of eye movement, then stilled. Coran monitored the data on the holoscreen. “Internal bleeding, cracked ribs, humans are so fragile,” he muttered.

            “Is he going to be ok?”

            “Just fine, let the old pods do their work.”

            A tube pulled down, his armor clinking onto a table. Blood still stained it, stark against the white. “You should take a shower, get cleaned up,” Coran said. “He’ll be fine. It’s going to take at least four vargas to heal.”

            “I’ll show you to the showers,” Allura said. “I updated the paladins on Lance’s condition. They’re worried, but understand that the mission comes first.”

            He followed the Altean down the hall, wishing he could simply stay with Lance. Still, he was covered in blood and a shower would help. “Can I ask what happened?”

            Embarrassment flooded his system. Kolivan shouldn’t have lost control like that. He was too old for the blood fury, not a welp anymore. “I lost control after Lance got hurt,” he said.

            “I’ve heard the rumors of a Galra defense mechanism, my Father told me stories when I was a girl. It’s usually activated when loved ones are hurt,” Allura said.

            Her bright eyes gave him nothing, flat and expressionless. “It’s not a rumor, it’s true.”

            Allura simply hummed in response and stopped to open a door. “Here’s the shower. There’s also a laundry cleaner as well, don’t want you covered in blood and I don’t believe we have clothes large enough for you.”

            “Thank you.”

            “And Kolivan, you should tell him. Mated Galra were legends, being able to fight with unbridled accuracy and skill. It could serve Voltron well.”

            The door swished close and Kolivan groaned. So she knew, maybe all of Voltron knew. Stripping out of his clothes, he shoved them into the shoot that beeped at him. Altean characters made him squint, but he was one of the few who learned the extinct language. It wouldn’t take long to wash his clothes.

            Hot water beat against his fur, the water turning pink as the dried blood ran off his hands. Shame still burned raw in his chest. The fear that radiated in his eyes when Kolivan reached out to him, his appearance clearly frightening the red paladin. He never wanted to see that kind of fear again. Still, Lance was gentle with him, reassuring him.

            Furiously scrubbing himself clean, Kolivan hurried through his shower. Wet fur dripped water, on the floor as he stepped out of the shower. He dried himself off with one of the large towels, white and blue like the rest of the ship. A loud beep announced his clothing was clean.

            He rushed to dress, slipping his blade in its sheath and walking back to the infirmary.

            The other paladins were waiting, cluttered around the pod. Pidge had their face pressed against the glass and Shiro paced a bit. They all turned when the door swished open. Keith strode forward anger in his eyes. “What happened!” he demanded.

            “We were attacked by a Galra captain,” Kolivan started.

            “Why didn’t you call for backup?” Pidge grumbled.

            “You were busy with your own missions. Lance and I were capable of taking him down.”

            Hunk sighed and side eyed Kolivan. “It was a long battle and Lance left a gap in his shield, I tried to protect him,” Kolivan said clenching his fists. “I was too late, he was struck.”

            “Uh Kolivan, your eyes,” Shiro said his voice a bit shaky.

            Taking a deep breath he let it go slowly. “The Galra have a defense mechanism for loved ones. It’s a blood fury, and I allowed my control to be shoved aside. I’m sorry your friend got hurt under my watch, but the captain that attacked him is no more.”

            Several of the paladins gasped and Kolivan tried not to fold in on himself. He was the leader of the Blade, he couldn’t show just how shamed he felt. A gentle hand settled on his shoulder. “Thank you for rescuing him,” Shiro said.

            “I’m just sorry he’s in the pod and not I.”

            “Now we wait,” Pidge said.

            It was awkward at first, then Hunk started telling stories of Lance’s bravery. Kolivan leaned in, soaking up the information. Hunk was mid story when the pod hissed and opened. Kolivan leapt to his feet, rushing over to the pod.

            Cold seeped into his hands when he steaded the red paladin. “Hey guys, hi Kolivan, mmm how long was I out?”

            “How do you feel?”

            “Like a hundred bucks.”

            “I do not know what bucks are.”

            Lance chuckled making a soft warmth creep in Kolivan’s chest. “Move aside, you got your touchy time, the queue for hugs starts with me,” Hunk said.

            Kolivan stepped back allowing the yellow paladin to wrap his arms around his best friend. “Oof Hunk be careful.”

            He was just glad that Lance was safe and back to health. He would talk with the red paladin later, tell him of his feelings, but for now he was content to stand nearby and smile as the red paladin animatedly reacounted what happened.


End file.
